Einsamkeit - The fall of Prussia
by fandomhive
Summary: Ludwig spends his final moments with his brother Gilbert before the dissolution of Prussia. Part Songfiction.


Einsankeit: The Fall of Prussia.

_This fic is a oneshot, and somewhat of a song fiction as (the English translation is used.)  
The short story depicts Prussia's final moments spent with Ludwig before dissolution.  
The song is Einsankeit, a Germany/Prussia official Character Song duet. The link is here:_ _ /uOcaMSvpqdI_

Gilbert Beilschmidt lay in his bed, heaving long and broken breaths. Every now and again they'd catch in his throat, causing him to whimper in pain and splutter uncontrollably. His skin was paling by the hour, and settled now at a cadaverous and ghostly shade which was startling against his crimson, half lidded eyes.

"Water, bruder." Mumbled Gilbert and with one quick, trembling hand a full glass was pressed to his lips.  
"You shouldn't lie in such a position, Gilbert. You'll hurt your back." Spoke Ludwig.  
_He's just ill, thought the German. That's all. There is no way on Earth my brother would go down without a fight._  
The albino laughed coldly. Did it matter how he lay if he was going to die in this bed anyway? "I'm fine the way I am."

The blonde paused, inhaling sharply. "You're going to injure your back. You'll be complaining about it when you can't walk properly…"  
_You may feel as though I'm lecturing you but really it's idle conversation.  
_ "Should I go?" he asked carefully.  
"Nein." Whispered Gilbert as he softly shifted his weight. Such a movement caused him to grimace in pain, and Ludwig mistook that for a yes. But East knew his brother well, down to each calculated thought.  
"I'm just cold." He spoke quickly. _"I may make a grim face sometimes…but it's just because I'm cold. It doesn't really bother me."_

Ludwig felt his body prickle all over with the creeping realisation that perhaps, Prussia was beyond nursing to health. He gazed down at his brother, his beloved companion, and felt his heart thump against his ribcage in despair - each beat was for Prussia, his own blood.  
Nothing else mattered to him but keeping East awake. When Gilbert let out another strewn cry Ludwig quickly rushed to his aid; but in the process of removing the glass from his brother's hand he cracked it into his own palm absentmindedly. He gazed down at the mess, a poor mixture of blood and water that was dotted with sprinkling of glass that had already found itself partially beneath his own skin. He did not bother to wince in pain, and plucked the shards away as he listened to the raspy laughter of his brother. He couldn't help but let a small smile appear on his otherwise tight lips. "_Even though I pride myself in my delicate work; I have fat fingers. Gott." _Mumbled Ludwig in frustration as he shook the pain away. Countless times had he made such errors without even noticing; it was simply in his nature. He was too heavy handed in his actions, too graceless in his love. But he knew that Gilbert didn't mind.

The Prussian knew almost exactly what Ludwig was thinking – not pointing it out simply with the knowledge that his younger brother was too meticulous to understand.

"Sit up, Gilbert." Urged Ludwig softly, motioning for the man to come closer. It pained him that this arrogant, strong man had been reduced to a mere shadow of his former self. Down without a fight.  
"What do you feel?"  
Gilbert paused as he let out a shuddering breath, his burning red eyed gaze gingerly settling onto Ludwig. "Einsamkeit."  
"You feel….loneliness?"  
"Yes. Einsamkeit."  
"But bruder, I'm here, I'm-"  
"_I want to be found." _Gilbert's words were softer than they had ever been before, genuine and honest . He coughed violently into his lap, blood spilling from his lips.

Ludwig did his best to clear it up and make light of the situation. "S-So I suppose you won't want me to make you any supper…ja?"  
Gilbert laughed gently, his almost forgotten smile tugging at his dry lips. "I wouldn't even if I was well. _All you eat is potatoes."  
"_You're the same with soba and pasta!" replied the blonde almost instantly. He knew that it was meaningless for him to act so childish in a situation like this but it was comforting.

Gilbert's laughed stopped. His breathing sharpened as he began to sink back down into the pillows. "Einsamkeit. Einsamkeit… I can feel it, bruder." He sighed in defeat. "I'm dying."  
Ludwig snapped to attention, picking his brother up in his arms and holding him tightly to his chest. "Nein. Y-You can't-"  
His tone was cut off by Gilbert's. It was unusually thoughtful, sweet with an odd reminiscence. "I don't have to hide anymore, do I?" he whispered. "Because you're here…I can be myself."  
"I'm always here." Ludwig could feel himself crack under the pressure. _This was too much.  
_ "You don't seem pleased about it, bruder."  
Ludwig took Gilbert's cold hand, forcing his eyes to open. They met Ludwig's, cerulean blue and engraved with each and every memory, held at upmost sincerity. "You say that I am always scowling; but I am not done away with my smile." He tapped Gilbert's chin, an odd interaction that urged his brother to remember the past and the times that Ludwig had uttered those words so many times. Gilbert understood those most of all, and always responded with the same answer. "I may look scary, but I'm just struggling to smile."  
It was as if they lived through eachother.

Ludwig pressed Gilbert's cold body to his chest. "You're not going to die." He whimpered suddenly, the demand coming out as a mere soft beg. "Nein…you're not lonely! You can never be lonely, you're Prussia. The _Great_ Prussia…"  
Gilbert laughed bitterly. "I was once Prussia. But now…" he let out one last cry, tossing in his brother's strong arms in pain. "Now I am nothing."

Ludwig trembled in despair as Gilbert's body began to grow limp in his arms. "Stay strong for me." whispered Gilbert. "I love you, brother."  
His red eyes fluttered and closed for the last time, exposing pink and sleepless eyelids that looked harsh against his pale flesh. With one last, sad smile he became motionless. _Free._

Ludwig gasped, shaking his brother violently as tears began to roll down his cheeks. "_Snap out of it, Gilbert!"_ he hissed, but eventually it dawned on him. His brother was gone.

"_Ich liebe dich mein Bruder." _He whispered. "_Gute nacht."_


End file.
